


What if...

by Felixora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истории из жизни двух молний или сборник на тему "а что если..."<br/>Промт Эобарри с Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эобард часто напевает себе под нос

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на промт-хэдканноны:  
> http://andthatiswhythelightningstruck.tumblr.com/post/129090668539/do-you-have-any-barrisoneobarry-head-canons-worth  
> Позитивно, мило, "я старался".

Барри не сразу это заметил. Совместное проживание с объектом своего обожание было для него не в новинку, да и он быстро замечал какие-либо отличительные детали в поведении людей. Но эту черту Эобард скрывал очень тщательно и, как оказалось, давал ей волю только в домашней обстановке.  
  
Можно ли было считать это тем, что ему было комфортно с Барри, или он просто часто не замечал спидстера в своем доме — это было вопросом. Но юноше однозначно нравилось.  
  
Поначалу Барри думал, что ему показалось.  
  
Эобард как раз раскладывал книги на стеллаже в алфавитном порядке, без использования спидфорс — как Барри успел выяснить, это было его личным занятием для релаксации. Но об этом позже.  
  
В этот первый раз Барри подумал, что Эобард просто бормотал что-то себе под нос. Перечитывал вслух названия книг? Делал перерасчет формул Циско? Рассуждал о логичности собственной теории? Да, это было вполне в его духе.  
  
Но прислушиваясь к чуть хрипящему, заглушенному губами голосу Барри все отчетливее узнавал в нем мелодичный напев.  
  
Впрочем, ощутив на себе пристальный взгляд, Эобард тут же обернулся, с вопросительно вскинутой бровью смотря на Барри. Тот лишь коротко, натянуто улыбнулся и тут же вернулся обратно к просмотру борьбы Асоки Тано с трандошанскими охотниками.  
  
Он все еще внимательно вслушивался в происходящее позади себя, но на большое разочарование Барри никакого напевания больше не было.  
  
Следующий раз Барри застал, когда на следующий день, после долгого дневного забега по городу, они решили устроить себе небольшой отдых. Никаких мета-преступников, тренировок с Уолли или рассерженного голоса капитана Сингха над ухом. Барри, Эобард, список скачанных серий Доктора Кто и вкусная домашняя еда.  
  
Если первые три пункта Барри мог устроить собственными силами, убедив всех в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс., что они тоже люди и имеют право на отдых, то последнее пришлось с полной капитуляцией отдать в руки Эо.  
  
Барри умел готовить. Яичница, омлет, отваренные макароны… Пресные, но хотя бы не разваренные. Овощной салат. Пересоленный, правда, но тоже вполне сносный.  
  
На этом его меню собственноручно приготовленной еды заканчивалось и дальше предлагался список из множества забегаловок Централ Сити.  
  
Эобард сразу отказался от этой задумки, сказав, что в коем-то веке они поужинают чем-то из домашнего репертуара. Тогда Барри впервые услышал о том, что житель будущего, где нет говядины, умеет её готовить. Впрочем, он впервые узнал, что Эо в принципе умел готовить.  
  
Выполнив свою часть задачи, Барри с плохо скрываемым энтузиазмом принялся наблюдать за работой своего возлюбленного. Самое прелестное из жизни одаренных спидфорсом заключалось в моментах, когда они не использовали свою скорость. Это казалось чем-то сродни передышки после километрового забега, антракта между действиями драматической пьесы. Иногда стоило нажать на тормоза, сбавить обороты в постоянной гонке за справедливостью и просто немного насладиться спокойным дыханием и медленной скоростью обработки мыслей. Эо это удавалось, Барри не очень, но он старался.  
  
Мерный стук лезвия ножа о деревянную дощечку послужил отвлекающим маневром, так что Барри не сразу уловил вниманием тихие безмятежные напевы. В этот раз глухие протяжные звуки, что сквозь дрожащие голосовые связки рождались на губах Тоуна, нельзя было спутать ни с чем другим.  
  
Это однозначно была какая-то мелодия. Которую Барри недавно слышал. Эобард тихо, с разными мягкими интонациями мурлыкал её себе под нос, полностью увлеченный нарезанием сочного мяса.  
  
Барри подпер щеку рукой, рассматривая контуры мужчины и размеренно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону под заданный незатейливый ритм. Даже это несерьезное напевание вкупе с хрипловатым глубоким голосом Эобарда создавало что-то особенное и красивое. И Аллен ощущал неоднозначный приятный трепет на своей коже от этого звучания, безмятежно прикрывая глаза и подхватывая на язык слишком знакомую мелодию, в мгновение всплывшую в мыслях.  
  
— …take me home*, — непроизвольно и тихо сорвалось на очередном выдохе с губ Барри и он вздрогнул, услышав как металл глухим гулом скользнул по дереву.  
  
Прищуренный взгляд голубых глаз мертвой хваткой вцепился в молодого спидстера и был ощутим даже с закрытыми глазами. Барри неуверенно посмотрел на стоящего в пол-оборота Эобарда, с опаской скосив взгляд на кухонный нож в его руках. Жутковато.  
  
— Ты что-то сказал? — встречаясь с непосредственным взглядом и любовной улыбкой на лице Аллена, Эо заметно смягчился с виду, но не отказал себе в насмешливо вскинутой брови и лукавой улыбке.  
  
Барри всегда терялся от этого выражения. От его двузначности, подкидываемых собственными мыслями порочных интерпретаций и невозможностью узнать правду спросив напрямик — Эобард всегда увиливал от ответа с помощью все тех же неоднозначных фраз, с упоением наблюдая за расходящимися по лицу любовника алыми пятнами. Иногда Аллену удавалось уйти со скользкого разговора — как сейчас, едва он стесненно отвел взгляд и коротко покачал головой. Эо купился, или же просто не захотел отрываться от разделки мяса.  
  
 — Тогда не мешай.  
  
Барри на мгновение порывается что-то сказать, но тут же прикрывает рот и тихо ложится головой поверх своих рук на стол. Молчание будет стоить того, что через некоторое время хриплые отголоски мелодии снова пробегутся по кухне. И Эобард, похоже, даже не заметит этого.  
  
В тот же день, уже ближе к глубине ночи, Барри вновь услышал тихое напевание.  
  
Несмотря на свою совиную натуру, Аллен уступил в этот раз Эобарду, хотя бы в качестве подарка за вкусный ужин. Подперев подушку под себя и обхватив её руками, он лежал поверх простыней, наблюдая за возней мужчины с живым интересом. Выжидал. Отсчитывал в голове четвертую сотню секунд, как маленький мальчишка в ожидании новогодних огней. В его случае — незамысловатого мурлыканья под нос.  
  
Когда же слабое мелодичное урчание начало разноситься по спальне, Барри повернул голову в сторону Эобарда, что складывал рабочие бумаги на столе, и спрятал нежную улыбку за складками ткани на подушке, скользя взглядом за каждым движением рук мужчины. В какой-то момент размеренный напев стал похожим на бархатную колыбельную, навевая сон на глаза все той же совиной натуры Барри. Голос Тоуна действовал на него не в меру расслабляющее, а в сочетании с подобным сладкозвучным мотивом…  
  
Вдруг, все прервалось.  
  
Барри приоткрыл глаза, недовольная складка образовалась между его бровей. Эобард внимательно рассматривал какие-то документы, наверняка размышляя, куда их лучше отсортировать. И молчал.  
  
— Почему ты остановился? — мужчина встрепенулся, резко оглядываясь на Барри, и хорошая доля недоумения вперемешку с мелким напряжением проскользнула на его лице.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты остановился, — когда недоумение сменилось иронией, Барри поспешил спохватиться. — Ты перестал напевать.  
  
Эобард слегка склонил голову на бок, осматривая лицо юноши, и заметно прищурил глаза, бегло взволнованно улыбаясь — Барри не мог не заметить последнего.  
  
— Я не напевал.  
  
— Напевал.  
  
— Нет. Тебе показалось, — Эобард с выдохом демонстративно закатил глаза, отвернувшись к послушно ожидающим его бумажкам, и Барри усмехнулся.  
  
— Конечно, Джен**.  
  
От упоминания однозначно гиковой, но незнакомой Эо фразы все его внимание вновь обратилось к юноше, что даже не собирался убирать довольную улыбку со своих губ под давлением чуть раздраженного, внимательного взгляда. Он знал секрет Тоуна, секрет из его личной жизни, что волей-неволей высвобождало незакрытое взрослой жизнью ребячество. Тем более, он уже проигрывал Эобарду в количестве раскрытых тайн из своей жизни.  
  
Эо нарочно выпустил из своих рук листки, давая им слететь в беспорядке на стол и пол, и медленным хищным шагом подошел к кровати. К человеку, у которого напрочь отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения.  
  
Он устроил одну руку возле головы Барри и склонился над ним, выдыхая в лицо. Всматриваясь в улыбчивые глаза.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Мне понравилось. Очень, — прежде чем отрицания пошли в атаку, Барри быстро изрек это и с удовольствием всмотрелся в глаза, в которых отразилось, как одно изречение преодолело лед вокруг чужого сердца. Взволнованный, тронутый словами сказанными на одном дыхании взгляд. И кто сказал, что нельзя влюбиться в одного и того же человека дважды? — У тебя красивый голос.  
  
Губы мужчины дрогнули, и он поспешил отвести взгляд в сторону. Упрямый, не поддающийся «глупым эмоциям» Эо. Но Барри ничего не сказал, высматривая тени улыбки и глубокого удовлетворения на поддавшемуся секундному смущению лице.  
  
— Это приятно слышать, — хриплые нотки послали невольную дрожь по телу Барри, вместе с тем лишь делая его улыбку до глупости счастливой.  
  
Это была двойная победа — Эобард и не отрицал своей безобидной привычки, и чувствовал частичку того же счастья, что испытывал Барри. И, возможно, когда-то он не закроет свой голос в плену горловых мышц и хоть раз Барри услышит хоть одну песню в его исполнении.  
  
— Но не думай, что я когда-то что-либо спою. Даже не надейся, — Барри тут же разочарованно поджимает губы, сверля самодовольно ухмыляющегося Эобарда взглядом. Тот коротко прижимается губами к его рту и поднимается с кровати, оставляя Барри с мыслью, что он не мог быть таким очевидным и легко читаемым.  
  
Впрочем…. У Барри было еще куча времени, что бы поменять такое категоричное решение Эобарда. И он может посоревноваться с ним в упрямстве.  
  
А пока, можно довольствоваться и приятными напевами. Благо, от этого Эобард не отказывался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня Jess Glynne - Take Me Home  
> ** англ. "Sure, Jan" из "A Very Brady Movie".


	2. Барри раз от разу засыпает в вещах Эобарда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на промт-хэдканноны:  
> http://andthatiswhythelightningstruck.tumblr.com/post/129090668539/do-you-have-any-barrisoneobarry-head-canons-worth  
> Позитивно, мило, "я старался".

Совместная жизнь учит людей разделять между собой глубоко спрятанные секреты, маленькие обыденные слабости и легко замечаемые странные привычки. Первым еще можно было пренебрегать, вторым — в отдельных случаях, а третье против воли вырывалось наружу, и скрыть его было почти невозможно.  
  
Но это не было чем-то плохим. Не всегда. Изюминка, что скрывается в каждом, разбавляет совместную жизнь, в хорошем или плохом смысле, но при её открытии никогда ничто не остается на прежнем месте.  
  
Барри научился легко подстраиваться под новые обстоятельства жизни и новые особенности своих сожителей. Ему пришлось пережить длительных пятнадцать лет жизни в одном доме с певцом в душе Джо и через чур любопытной и падкой на всякие исследования Айрис. И он полюбил эти странности в них, правда. Ввиду плохой звукоизоляции по несущим стенам дома, низкий, джазовый голос Джо разносился по всем комнатам, иногда даже устраивая бесплатный аматорский концерт для их соседей. Айрис же всегда имела темы для разговора с ним, до мельчайших подробностей зная какой новый интерес увлек Барри, или же какой новый компромат можно использовать против задир в школе.  
  
Это было весело.  
  
Но Барри с уверенностью мог сказать, что раньше у него ничего подобного не было.  
  
Он никогда не замечал за собой тяги к чужим вещам. Более того, его никогда не клонило в сон от одного лишь вдоха запаха на чужой одежде.  
  
Но вот он, сидит, прислонившись спиной к дверце шкафа, и впадает во что-то смутно напоминающее медитативный транс. Рядом хаотично разбросано все находящееся в деревянных полках и ящиках, ничуть не разбавляя строгие тона узкой гардеробной своими матовыми тонами. Ладони Барри сжимаются на одной из двух белых рубашек, которые выделяются из темной коллекции Эобарда, и он зарывается носом в светлую ткань, сыто прикрыв глаза.  
  
Возможно, всему виной была его надоедливая привычка откладывать сон до поздней ночи, уже минув отметку полночь.  
  
Возможно, все дело было в парфюме, что так полюбился Эобардом. Терпкие тягучие нотки действовали на Барри подобно расслабляющему массажу, разнося по клеткам тела слабость, даже не в домашней обстановке.  
  
Возможно, это все было лишь самовнушением. Хорошо просчитанной игрой его разума, где какой бы ход не сделал, его все равно будут обгонять на несколько шагов вперед.  
  
Но как-то было все равно.  
  
В непрерывной гонке «героя за злодеем» Барри редко улучал для себя моменты подобного безмятежного состояния, когда из головы вылетали волнение и раздирающая изнутри тревога. В эти секунды ему не нужно было держать каждую клеточку своего тела в стальном напряжении, энергия не рвала его на куски лишь бы найти высвобождение.  
  
Несмолкаемая пластинка криков о помощи, упреков, надежды, требований, заинтересованности….  
  
Барри растянул своими пальцами мягкий на ощупь черный свитер, что лежал рядом, и прижал его к своей щеке, почти что укрываясь шерстяной вещью.  
  
… Все это исчезало.  
  
Блаженная пустота.  
  
Чем больше времени проходило с момента принятия Барри роли защитника Централ Сити, тем сильнее он нуждался в таких обычных мгновениях, когда ответственность за каждую человеческую душу спадала с его плеч, открывая миру обычного, нуждающегося в передышке от гонки жизни человека.  
  
И вот так сидеть в окружении родного запаха, освобождаясь от богатого разнообразия волнующих мыслей, оказывалось весьма приятной, успокаивающей терапией. Порывающей с закрытыми глазами поддаться нахлынувшему спокойствию, окунуться в иллюзию, где ему не нужно будет никуда бежать.  
  
Где можно хоть на чуть-чуть забыть, что ты герой, пример для подражания, и упасть в теплые объятия Эобарда.  
  


***

  
  
Замок тихо щелкнул при прокрутке ключами, и входные двери беззвучно открылись, впуская осеннюю прохладу в теплое помещение. На ходу стягивая с себя темное промокшее до нитки пальто и стряхивая с темных прядей капли воды, Эобард выглянул вперед, прислушиваясь к звукам в квартире.  
  
— Барри? — тринадцать пропущенных. Восемь на мобильном телефоне и пять на домашнем. Ни в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, ни в участке, ни в доме Уэстов — никто не видел сегодня алого безответственного мальчишку. Эобард натужно скрипнул зубами, поджимая губы в одну линию, и стянул второй ботинок. — Барри?  
  
Тихими шагами он прошел по коридору, поочередно заглядывая в помещения. Пусто, пусто, пусто… Рой неприятных мыслей прогонял нежелательную дрожь по коже, подстегивая мужчину на более резкий и быстрый шаг.  
  
Кухня, балкон… Пусто. Спальня — тоже ничего. Эо осматривается по коридору, пытаясь в привычном для проживания с Барри беспорядке уловить хоть какую-то отличительную деталь, и тут его взгляд цепляется за приоткрытую деревянную дверцу, откуда лился теплый свет. Пальцы, от проскользнувшего под кожей разряда, с силой сжались на дверном косяке, и Эобард раздраженно рвано выдохнул, другой рукой массируя глазницы.  
  
Тринадцать пропущенных за весь день. Из-за этого. Он прибьет его.  
  
Медленным шагом мужчина прошел к дверям гардеробной, несмотря на сопротивление грудам вещей шире открывая двери и проскальзывая корпусом вовнутрь. Правда, дальше он не сдвинулся, окинув любопытным смягчившимся взглядом открывшуюся картину.  
  
В конце концов, он все же уснул.  
  
Напряжение вмиг исчезло, оставляя по себе лишь незначительную горстку недовольства. Эобард утомленным, ленивым движением оперся плечом на дверную раму и деловито скрестил руки на груди, позволяя себе в отсутствие свидетелей растянуть на губах усмешку, наполненную нежной страстью и скрытым под множеством слоев удовлетворением.  
  
Время тянется подобно густому меду — так же медленно и сладко. И, честно, Эобард хочет растянуть это мгновение на бесконечность, что бы эта подпитка внутренним спокойствием никогда не оставляла его. Но, наконец, он плавно отталкивается от дверей и, не следя за тем на какие вещи он наступает, наклоняется к Барри, аккуратно поднимая его на руки.  
  
Цепкие пальцы парня неспешно разжались, выпуская из захвата легкую ткань рубашки, а голова безвольно упала на чужую руку, лишь через пару секунд начиная с долей хоть какой силы прижиматься к истощающему тепло, промокшему телу. Эобард коротко хмыкнул, когда услышал сорвавшееся с его рта довольное мычание, и перехватил Барри поудобнее, позволяя тому прижать его же свитер, не слетевший вниз, к себе в надежной хватке.  
  
Выносить на свадебный манер на руках бравого героя Централ Сити было чем-то новым.  
  
— Бар, Барри. Ты помнишь какой сегодня день? — мягкий шепот щекотнул лицо парня, который ответил лишь смазанным «угу-м». Эобард позабавлено фыркнул, переступая через порог гардеробной. — Барри?  
  
— Пʼтница, — откликнулся сонный, приглушенный рукой Эобарда голос.  
  
— Точнее.  
  
— Пʼтое чʼсло одинʼдʼтого мʼсяца, — Барри досадливо нахмурился, опасливо ерзая на руках Эо, и вжался носом в чужую шею, вдыхая запах влажной кожи. Запах осеннего дождя, пряного кофе и что-то едва ли уловимое, что-то присущее только Эобарду, но вызывающее волны восторга у Барри.  
  
— Не так точно, — мужчина едва улыбнулся и под аккомпанемент раздосадованного стона довольно добавил: — прачечный день, Аллен, твоя очередь.  
  
— Потом, — первое четко различимое слово ускользнуло с непослушных губ, прежде чем Барри прижался ими к мокрой шее, кротко скользнув по напрягшейся жилке. Еще находящимся в полудреме чувствами подмечая неровный выдох Эобарда, парень торжествующе улыбается, вновь водя по коже кончиком носа. — Мне нравится запах.  
  
Эо лишь вздрагивает, вопросительно вскидывая бровь, но молчит, не давая ироничному комментарию испортить момент.  
  
В конце концов, он бережно опускает Барри на кровать и только порывается забрать свой свитер из цепких пальцев второго, как парень с возмущенно мычит, прижимая вещь к себе только сильнее. В молодых глазах Эобард видит насмешку и едва различимое, что-то отдаленно напоминающее нежность, что вынуждает его несколько резко отдернуть руку и по привычке заполнить тело напряжением. Но встречаясь с взволнованностью во взгляде напротив, он выуживает из себя вымученную улыбку, в коротком поцелуе прижимаясь к губам Барри. Возможно, они все же заслужили немного подобного.  
  
Мужчина неспешным, тихим шагом вышел из спальни, оставляя Барри на некоторое время. Как-никак — сегодня прачечный день.  
  
А бравый герой Централ Сити, пример для подражания и просто человек, которого считают чудом, бережливо обняв черный свитер и зарывшись лицом в мягкую текстуру, вновь засыпает, ощущая родной, обещающий спокойствие запах в своих руках.  
  
Эобард был не против. Барри был только за. Все было прекрасно.


	3. Циско и Кэйтлин всегда трудно сказать, чем занимаются Эо и Барри

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на промт-хэдканноны:  
> http://andthatiswhythelightningstruck.tumblr.com/post/129090668539/do-you-have-any-barrisoneobarry-head-canons-worth  
> Позитивно, мило, "я старался".

Каждое их движение наполнено страстной энергией и пылким увлечением в своем деле. Они непостоянные, двигаются непредсказуемо и резко, но столь идеально дополняя друг друга.  
  
Это похоже на гармоничный тандем, чувствительный и контрастный танец танго, где они поочередно выставляю себя друг другу напоказ, и вместе с тем заманивают перед очередной горячей вспышкой чувств и ощущений.  
  
Их тела липкие от пота, мышцы натянуты до стальной твердости от напряжения.  
  
Ткани их тел волнами, с бешеной скоростью переполняются гормонами, заглушая чистое рациональное мышление. Спидфорс вскипает в крови, подстрекает к одному беспрерывному движению, от которого кружится голова и легкие попадают в тиски, не в состоянии взять нужное количество кислорода.  
  
Все основывается на одном лишь инстинкте.  
  
Их дыхания быстрые, рваные, отдающие хрипящими, взволнованными нотками и этот невероятный коктейль выплескивается наружу с каждым порывистым выдохом. Они подхватывают друг друга каждый раз, когда кто-либо из них захлебывается стоном…  
  
Циско резко стягивает с головы наушники, достаточно небрежно и громко бросая их на стол перед собой. После, накрывает ладонью свой рот, проводит ей же по своей щеке, всему лицу, и только после весьма нервно потирает шею, борясь с желанием скосить взгляд на панель физических показаний спидстеров.  
  
Кэйтлин же осторожно выглядывает из своего биохимического уголка, внимательно осматривая скованного в теле Циско, прежде чем спросить:  
  
— Что такое?  
  
Рамон вздрагивает, как-то возмущенно выдыхает, прежде чем поддеть наушники на руку, раскачивая их на пальце подобно маятнику.  
  
— Знаешь, — он начинает раздраженно, но все же смотрит на показатели и вмиг пытливо щурится, несколько длительных секунд рассматривая кружки статистик. Молчит.  
  
Кэйтлин нетерпеливо откашливается, возвращая к теме его внимание, и Циско невольно ерзает на своем стуле.  
  
— Знаешь, они опять издают…. Ну эти, — парень небрежно взмахивает рукой, пытаясь как-то прозрачно намекнуть подруге, но она лишь вопросительно вскидывает бровь и скрещивает руки на груди. Циско досадливо выдыхает и пальцами берет в скобки предложение: — «странные пыхтящие звуки».  
  
Со стороны Сноу звучит разочарованное мычание.  
  
— Циско, они издают точно такие же звуки во время бега.  
  
— Ну да, ну да…  
  
Тишина. Кэйтлин бросает на инженера последний испытывающий взгляд, но Циско лишь прикладывает к своему уху наушник, вновь начиная прислушиваться к звукам. Девушка качает головой и уходит обратно в свой уголок. Но не проходит и минуты, как она тихим, чуть поспешным шагом возвращается в главный зал и садится в кресло возле Циско, пытаясь без демонстрации своей заинтересованности просматривать диаграммы состояния Барри и доктора Уэллса.  
  
Иногда ей казалось, что она единственная, кто входит в подразделение нормальных из их команды ученых. Иногда, да. Когда она не становилась добровольной приманкой для мета-приступников, когда не пыталась синтезировать из ряда вон выходящие сыворотки, достойные легендарных безумных ученых, и уж точно не когда помогала Циско высчитать новый глупый рекорд, который успевал побить теперь не только Барри, но и Харрисон во время использования спидфорс. (Все же, Барри съедал больше жучков во время бега, чем доктор Уэллс).  
  
— Они однозначно занимаются сексом.  
  
Кэйтлин подпрыгивает на месте от внезапно сказанных слов и осуждающе смотрит на друга.  
  
— Циско.  
  
— Да ты сама послушай! — Рамон тут же протягивает ей наушники, но девушка оробело отшатывается назад, вскакивая с кресла и отходя к настенным экранам, что вызывает у Циско довольную улыбку, ведь он встретил в её взгляде поддержку своим словам. — Окей, я просто говорю. Помнишь тот прошлый раз, когда мы тоже думали, что они «просто бегают»?  
  
Кэйтлин с неловкой дрожью передергивает плечами, вполоборота глядя на Циско. Конечно она помнила, как её шеф без какого-либо стеснения «проводил для Барри тренировку». Нет, с точки зрения физиологии и нагрузки на определенные группы мышц, это можно было посчитать тренировкой, да и вообще, это была терапия для восстановления морального состояния Флэша, ага, однозначно…  
  
— Циско.  
  
— И слушай, я ведь не против. Отношения — это круто, я за отношения, даже не смотря на то, что это мой босс-маньяк и лучший друг…  
  
— Циско, — Кэйтлин поджимает губы и едва ли останавливает себя от демонстративного жеста рукой, все еще сверля выразительным, намекающим взглядом продолжающего болтать Рамона.  
  
— Да что?  
  
— Мне кажется, доктор Сноу пыталась намекнуть, что… босс-маньяк и лучший друг стоят за твоей спиной, Циско, — Циско не рад, Кэйтлин это видит. Более того, он морщится, как от вкуса кислого лимона в рту, жмурит глаза и чуть-чуть вжимает головы в плечи, начиная напоминать нашкодившего мальчишку. И после медленно разворачивается на стуле на сто восемьдесят градусов, чуть ли не задевая коленом ранее окликнувшего его желтого спидстера.  
  
Барри и Эобард выглядят запыханными и слегка, совсем слегка помятыми. Циско поджимает губы, краснеет, потом бледнеет и опять краснеет, но взгляд летает с одного спидстера на другого, и обратно. Барри неуверенно мнется на месте, чувствуя себя до жути неловко (наверняка они слышали чуть больше, чем только последнюю фразу), Эобард же довольно, сыто улыбается, но смотрит на Циско все тем же знакомым менторским, поблажливым взглядом.  
  
Барри не выдерживает первым, открывает рот, дабы сказать хоть что-то, но Циско как-будто выныривает из гипноза, мгновенно вскривая:  
  
— Неа, нет. Нет, нет и нет. Я не хочу знать подробности интимных отношений капитана Джека и Янто.  
  
Барри захлебывается возмущением, Эобард удивленно вскидывает брови, а Кэйтлин неожиданно для себя прискает в смешке, тут же бросая извиняющуюся улыбку паре.  
  
— Мы тренировались, — говорит с заминкой Барри.  
  
— Мы и не спорим, — уверяет его Кэйтлин.  
  
— Но мы не хотим знать в «чем» вы тренировались, — вставляет свое слово Циско.  
  
Эобард позабавлен, о, Эо смешно, а вот Барри сгорает от смущения и коротко тыкает доктора Уэллса локтем в бок, пытаясь вытянуть из него хоть каплю поддержки. Но желтый спидстер лишь лукаво улыбается и снисходительно пожимает плечами, мол «хочешь — сам и оправдывайся, а меня все устраивает».  
  
Барри разочарованно вздыхает.  
  
— Мы честно тренировались, ничего выходящего за рамки после того… случая, — Аллен смущенно потирает шею и под внимательными, недоверчивыми взорами друзей вдруг спохватывается, в немом отчаянии хватаясь за первый попавшийся вариант, пытаясь одернуть ворот свого костюма. — Я могу показать! Он всегда оставляет засосы, а сейчас ничего нет, вот смотри…  
  
— Нет! Не хочу, не буду, не посвящайте меня в подробности своей личной жизни! — Циско вскакивает со своего места плотно зажмурив глаза и закрыв руками уши.  
  
Барри краснеет пуще прежнего, Кэйтлин смущенно, но обреченно выдыхает. Эобард пытается не смеяться, честно пытается. И что бы в конце концов прекратить этот фарс, вмешивается в разговор.  
  
— О. Вы только посмотрите на время, — он демонстративно смотрит на настенные часы и тянет за руку Барри к себе. Циско, по все видимости, не так уж и плотно затыкал себе уши, раз тут же заинтересованно обернулся к ним. — Нам пора.  
  
— Куда? — голоса Рамона и Аллена звучат как никогда синхронно. Эобард приторно улыбается Циско, вызывая у того подозрительный взгляд, и донельзя довольным голосом отвечает:  
  
— Тренироваться.  
  
Мужчина обхватывает Барри за талию, не смотря на сопротивления последнего, и легким шагом отправляется вон из главного зала. Циско не разделяет его радости, совсем.  
  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно. Нет, серьезно, — он кричит в спину уходящим героям Централ Сити, в маленькой надежде быть услышанным со своим криком души, но Эобард не оборачивается, а Барри, получив нежный, успокаивающий поцелуй, в коем-то веке просто игнорирует его, пребывая в сладкой прострации. В конце концов Циско широким шагом направляется за ними. — Ребята? О, да ладно! Я не собираюсь сидеть на связи когда вы занимаетесь… этим! Доктор Уэллс? Барри?!  
  
Кэйтлин обреченно вздыхает, проводя рукой по лицу в уставшем, смазанном движении. Эти идиоты.  
  
Занавес опускается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Признаюсь, каюсь - высасывал текст на эту идею из пальца. У меня с юмором вообще туго.  
> Но я исправлюсь на других пунктах, клянусь!


	4. Спидстеры разделяют между собой любовь к грозе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на промт-хэдканноны:  
> http://andthatiswhythelightningstruck.tumblr.com/post/129090668539/do-you-have-any-barrisoneobarry-head-canons-worth  
> Позитивно, мило, "я старался".

      Первый громовой раскат разошелся гулом барабанной шеренги по Централ-Сити. После — яркий всполох, и подобно древу нервной системы по тяжелым облакам расползалось электричество.  
  
      До того момента, как землю окропят первые капли оставалось около двух минут — что и было стабильным в этом городе, так это весеннее грозы. Барри начал рассчитывать время между первой молнией и дождем еще с того дня, как встретил первую грозу после комы. На отремонтированной крыше С.Т.А.Р. Лабс., стоя вне границ навеса и промокая до последней нитки своей одежды. Яркие всполохи отправили его в глубокий гипноз, в меру чего он так и не заметил доктора Уэллса, что, прикусив дужку своих очков, делил свое внимание между грозой и юношей.  
      Это потом, намного позже, они разделили странное увлечение между собой. Харрисон… Эобард стал частью этой маленькой традиции.  
  
      В небе вновь разлетелась громовая дробь, прогоняя по телу Барри радостную дрожь. В его глазах отразился калейдоскоп цветов скрытой за окном перевязи молний, а мышцы наполнилось наивный восторгом и трепетом. И, увлеченный грандиозным световым представлением, он вздрогнул, когда чужие руки обхватили его поперек груди, прижимая к крепкому телу.  
      — Идем? — вкрадчивый выдох щекотнул кромку уха, убирая прочь напряжение из мышц.  
  
      Барри с расслабленным вздохом откинулся назад, чувствуя, как Эобард прижимается губами к его плечу, и в следующий миг задерживает дыхание, ощущая на себе грозовой свет. Эо рвано, с плохо скрываемым восторгом выдыхает:  
       — Скоро будет больше.  
  
      Короткий кивок и крепкая хватка пальцев поверх чужих — это все, на что хватает Барри.  
  
      Всполохи их спидфорса озаряют смотровую площадку. Барри вцепляется пальцами в мягкую текстуру черного свитера, задерживая свой взгляд на столь низко зависших грозовых облаках, и на мгновение кажется, что нужно лишь протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться их. Парень, не оборачиваясь к Эобарду, шагает вперед и за растягивающуюся деталь одежды уверенно тянет мужчину за собой.  
  
      Он его маяк среди этого шторма.  
  
      Эобард чувствует, как они утопают в ночной темноте. На плацу нет ни одной горящей лампочки, ни одного источника света. Даже огни Централ-Сити меркнут в ожидании первородного вихря воды и ветра, что с минуты на минуту обрушится и на это здание. Но стоит лишь чуть-чуть вытянуть руку вперед — и он коснется единственного нужного ему огонька света, что не даст ему заблудиться в темноте.  
  
      Он его надежная поддержка и опора.  
  
      Барри останавливается почти у края площадки и разжимает хватку пальцев, и без того прекрасно зная, что Эо станет за его спиной. Что он даст откинуться на его тело, лишь бы ощутить немую твердую поддержку, и тепло выдохнет в беспорядочные волосы, послав нежный, успокаивающий трепет по телу. В такие моменты Барри как никогда сильно чувствует натяжение их связи, одну единственную цепь, что обхвачена вокруг них и соединена с далеким источником энергии. Частички скорости в их крови притягиваются между собой, воссоздавая плотную перевязь связующих нитей, но Барри чувствует — это правильно, впервые за его жизнь происходит что-то чертовски правильно. И Эобард с ним согласен. Они были связаны на протяжении веков, а сейчас все только укреплялось, приобретало тот вид, который был задуман. Барри — его надежда, Эобард — его опора.  
  
      Его единственная молния.  
  
      Когда они присаживаются под навесом, небо наконец зарождает новую волну разрядов. Барри судорожно выдыхает в ответ на захлестнувший его вихрь радостных эмоций. Порывы электричества мгновенно обхватывают упругие облака, после резко срываясь к разбросанным по городу громоотводам. Непредсказуемый опасный танец, от которого Барри не может оторвать глаза. Но когда на его плечи спадает плед, он оборачивается к садящемуся рядом Эобарду и едва заметно усмехается, тут же прижимаясь к его боку.  
  
      Их спидфорс находит отклик к грозовому представлению, вскипает в крови, бросаясь в хаотичный пляс. Но вот так, находясь в непосредственной близости друг к другу, они чувствуют, как замедляется движение заряженных частиц, как они медленно сливаются между собой образуя одну единственную цепочку с множествами ответвлений. И ни Барри, ни Эобард не чувствовали от чего-либо большей эйфории, чем от этого.  
  
      Эо скользит прикосновениями по руке любовника, впитывает дрожь от отброшенных на них вспышек света на его коже и ненавязчиво сплетает их пальцы, наводя завлеченный взгляд на Барри. Их тела реагируют одинаково — от контакта оголенной кожи по мышцам проносится вибрация, а от их контуров отлетают мелкие красные и желтые искры. Пока при очередной грозовой вспышке они не обретают вида молний.  
  
      И это именно то, чего они ждут.  
  
      Барри ненавязчиво трется кончиком носа о скулу мужчины, чувствуя, как он медленно исследует пальцами каждый миллиметр обнаженных участков его кожи. Кисти рук, поясница, маленький участок ключицы. Цепи молний играют вокруг их места, переплетаясь между собой в красно-золотое полотно, и Аллен не может заставить себя закрыть глаза, перестать наблюдать за беспрерывным движением электричества, что впитывается в их тела.  
  
      Он чувствует, как красный всполох проносится рядом, ломаной линией обвиваясь вокруг его руки и впитываясь под тонкий слой кожи, и тихо, сорвано стонет, когда Эобард касается кончиками пальцев его шеи.  
  
      Мужчина застывает, шальным взглядом осматривая лишь слегка приоткрытые глаза и губы, но не предпринимает никаких действий дальше. Он медленно оглаживает тот мизерный участок, на котором остановился, внимательным взглядом скользя по натянувшимся жилкам шеи Барри.  
  
      Но уже через секунду задерживает дыхание, ведь Аллен прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову назад. Столь доверчиво, наивно подставляя шею его рукам.  
  
      Пальцы Эобарда разошлись в стороны, оглаживая широким движением мягкую, напряженную шею. Где-то проскальзывает взволнованная дрожь, где-то кожа натянута на манер струны скрипки. На нежной на ощупь поверхности сменяются световые проблески, углубляя тени возле напряженных сосудов. Всполох — и Эобард обхватывает горло Барри, ловя его судорожный выдох.  
  
      Когда-то, он так сильно желал сомкнуть свои пальцы на этой шее, сжать до натужного хруста и услышать в ответ беспомощные хрипы. Когда-то, он с радостью бы упивался этим, с гордым торжеством вслушивался в последние вздохи человека, будто это музыкальный шедевр.  
  
      Когда-то он был готов забрать его жизнь, разбить его на мелкие осколки.  
  
      Эобард сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, чувствуя под ними отбивающие быстрый ритм кровяные жилки. О нет, нет. Эти желания никуда не исчезли. Мужчина заворожено выдохнул, наблюдая, как вздымается в более быстром дыхании грудная клетка Барри, как дрожат веки все еще закрытых глаз и как интимно приоткрыты губы, пытаясь сделать более глубокий вдох.  
  
      Желания не оставили его. Но они наткнулись на преграду.  
  
      Он резко разжимает захват и обхватывает руками лицо Аллена, притягивая к себе его, не в меру доверчивого, не в меру переполненного верой. «Нельзя так слепо верить в людей» — хочет прошептать Эобард в тяжело дышащее лицо, но в конечном итоге лишь успокаивающе массирует его виски и прижимается к его лбу, пытаясь поймать каждый рваный выдох.  
  
      У преграды были светлые, с вкраплениями искорок счастья и нежности глаза, длинные, гораздые на частые и мягкие прикосновения пальцы и прекрасно подходящие для частых поцелуев улыбчивые губы. Преграда часто осуждала его и в то же время вела себя довольно безрассудно, когда заигрывалась в героя, тем самым выводя Эобарда из себя. Но эта преграда так же дарила расслабленность его мышцам после тяжелого дня, спокойствие мыслям посреди кошмарной ночи и незаслуженную, ничем не оправданную любовь в любое время суток.  
  
      И Эобард как никогда прежде, за бесчисленные годы, желал, что бы эта преграда всегда была на его пути.  
  
      Барри улыбается и наконец открывает глаза. Он накрывает ладони Эобарда своими, ощутимо сжимая их, и заглядывает в глаза напротив, не делая никаких шагов навстречу. Драгоценные мгновения, что они разделяют под светом молний.  
  
      И на очередном всполохе Эобард отвечает лукавой усмешкой, прижимаясь к тем самым улыбчивым губам. Это совсем не похоже на их поцелуи в постели — нет знакомой страсти, нетерпения и желания. Это не легкие, невесомые поцелуи, которые они разделяют на публике, и это точно не отчаянные, наполненные переживаний и последнего дыхания поцелуи во время или после битвы. Это лучше, чувственней, любовней.  
  
      Эти поцелуи пропитаны самой молнией, мелкими разрядами, что вновь вспыхивают вокруг них и отдаются приятной вибрацией в пространстве.  
  
      Когда Барри обнимает Эобарда за плечи, стискивая их в своих руках, он чувствует прошибающую его насквозь энергию, красную молнию, что вызывает восторженный вздох.  
  
      Когда Эобард зарывается пальцами в спутанные волосы Барри, а другой рукой прижимает его к себе за талию, мелкие желтые молнии начинают скользить по всему его телу, крадя довольное рычание с губ.  
  
      Они разделяют последний горячий поцелуй, прежде чем оторваться друг от друга и разделить восхищенное дыхание. Барри усмехается первым, вжимаясь лицом в плечо мужчины, Тоун догоняет его чуть погодя, и вряд ли кто-то из них возражает против тихих, приятных смешков, что наполняют пространство.  
  
      В их телах слишком много энергии, она переполняет каждую клеточку сплетенных вместе тел. И Барри, и Эобард — они считают самым необыкновенным состоянием.  
  
      По округе проносится громовая очередь и, чуть погодя, большие капли начинают отбивать барабанный ритм на поверхности навеса. Барри ерзает в объятиях любовника, трется носом о его кожу и, лишь когда тот поворачивает голову в сторону открытого грозового вида, откидывается чуть назад. Следит, как лицо любимого человека наполняется упоением, а после удовольствием от возникших в небе ниток электричества, и не отказывает себе в улыбке, начиная поглаживать чужие темные пряди.  
  
      — Это невероятно, — спустя мгновение шепчет Эобард, поджимая губы, и скользит взглядом по облакам, пока не слышит тихий, но различимый голос Барри.  
  
      — Да… — мужчина поворачивает голову, встречаясь глазами с Алленом, который все это время смотрел только на него. Барри облизывает губы, прежде чем наклонить голову набок и с самозабвенным взглядом договорить: — Невероятно.  
  
      Эобард не может сдержать улыбки. Он и не хочет. Спустя секунду лишь наклоняется вперед, крадя короткий поцелуй с чужих губ, и заключает Барри в крепкие объятия, в которых тот отдается мягкому смеху. И да, Эо не против такой музыки.  
  
      Смех Барри затихает и он вдруг упирается в плечи Тоуна, вынуждая того с недовольным лицом отстраниться. Но парень ничего не бросается объяснять, молча кивает в сторону заполненного дождевыми каплями пространства и позволяет своим губам растянуться в игривой улыбке. Эо осознает смысл затеи только после того, как Барри подскакивает на ноги и начинает тянуть его за руку за собой, из навеса, но сопротивляться вскипающей в Аллене энергии нет никаких сил — хочется лишь быть опять ближе, опять соприкасаться.  
  
      Даже если под дождем. Даже промокая до последней нитки. Даже когда вода застилает взор.  
  
      Счастливый смех Барри того стоит.  
  
      Они обнимаются возле самого края, обмениваясь влажными поцелуями на фоне грозового неба. И не может быть более идеальной картины.  
  
      Они отрываются только для того, что бы сделать вдох пропитанного влагой воздуха. И когда Эобард натягивает мокрые пряди Барри, присасываясь к натянутой коже на шее, Аллен как можно сильнее запрокидывает голову, широко открывая глаза на новый всполох молний.  
  
      Его взгляд устремляется в грозовое небо. Туда, где красная и желтая молнии нашли друг друга.


	5. Эобард тоскует по Барри

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на промт-хэдканноны:  
> http://andthatiswhythelightningstruck.tumblr.com/post/129090668539/do-you-have-any-barrisoneobarry-head-canons-worth  
> Позитивно, мило, "я старался".

      Квартира встречает его неприятной и холодной тишиной. Она болезненно давит на ушные перепонки и сдавливает в крепких тисках легкие. Эобард ненавидит эти ощущения. Вряд ли у доктора Сноу сможет найтись лекарство от этой болезни, вряд ли она сможет дать ему хоть что-то, кроме понимающей улыбки и вежливого совета «хорошо выспаться». О каком сне может идти речь, когда домашние простыни встречают его пронизывающим кожу морозом, который вызывает непонятную дрожь во всем теле и с ней невозможно справиться даже с закрытыми окнами, под теплыми одеялами и с телом, заранее прогретым созданным Кейтлин высокоградусным алкоголем.  
  
      Эобард отбрасывает ботинки и нетвердо направляется по плывущему в глазах коридору, скользя кончиками пальцев по шершавой стене, чтобы хоть немного вернуть себя в сознание. В его дневном списке десятки дел, начиная от важной проверки записей новых разработок Циско и заканчивая обыденным принятием душа, но в теле не вскипает ни одна капля Спидфорса. Ему нужно чем-то заполнить время, те бесчисленные минуты, которые натягивают его нервы до предела и разжигают внутри самый настоящий пожар. Так что сегодня он сделает все медленно.  
  
      Как и днем прежде, как и днем позже.  
  
      И как бы ни облегчило ситуацию обычное признание самому себе, что все это, все это выворачивающее наружу и затянутое душевным беспокойством состояние вызвано обычной отлучкой Аллена в Стар-сити — Эобард ни за что не опуститься до этого. Потому что это было неправильным. Непозволенной роскошью для Барри. Запретной границей для Эобарда.  
  
      Он не мог тосковать по Барри.  
  
      Холодные капли обжигают кожу. Эобард подставляется леденящему потоку, избавляясь от надоедливой сумятицы в мыслях и доводя каждую клетку своего тела до исступленной дрожи, которая постепенно перерастает в защитную, стремящуюся выработать хоть немного тепла вибрацию. Лишь когда по кафелю тянутся алые отблески от молний, его рука поворачивает вентиль, прекращая поток воды.  
  
      Вода не смывает той слизкой черной гнили внутри него, которая лишает его спокойствия, подталкивая к порывам сорваться с места и бежать непонятно куда, а желание разодрать голыми руками собственную плоть, чтобы избавиться от чужого, изводящего нервы чувства, с каждой минутой становится все более привлекательным. Никогда еще одиночество не казалось таким ужасным.  
  
      Работа, что по идее должна была отвлекать от неприятных размышлений, рассыпается в голове на миллионы осколков и до самой последней струны терпения не собирается в руках Эобарда. Он хочет смести все со стола, разнести к чертям каждый угол давящего на него пространства, но фантазия превращения своего жилья в хаос так и остается фантазией — Барри бы не простил ему еще несколько разбитых зеркал и статуэток.  
  
      Вся эта затея с работой заканчивается бесцельным брожением по квартире и бессмысленными попытками сконцентрироваться хоть на одной окружающей детали. Но Эобард не мог ухватиться ни за одну мысль в своей голове, пока каждая из них сменяла другую со сверхзвуковой скоростью.  
  
      Лишь проделав рутинные, преследующие его последние несколько дней занятия, такие как заваривание восьмой по счету чашки чая, чтобы оставить её, наполненную до краев, рядом с остальными потерявшими температуру посудинами, проверка временной ситуации с Гидеон или разбор бесчисленного количества писем от научных организаций, которые, в конечном счете, все равно отправятся на свалку, Эобард остановился посреди освещаемой только одной настольной лампой комнаты, чувствуя долгожданную звенящую пустоту в своих мыслях.  
  
      Он не должен был чувствовать себя столь потерянным, столь разбитым на мелкие неровные осколки.  
  
      Он должен был сам держать себя в контроле, иметь при себе неотъемлемый якорь, который в любую секунду мог потушить пламя как эмоционального шторма, так и ежесекундно струящейся по венам электрической волны.  
  
      Раньше этот сдерживающий фактор был в руках Эобарда. Раньше, много дней назад, он полагался лишь на себя и воспоминание в своей голове, раз за разом поднимаясь с колен.  
  
      Эобард обвел взглядом идеальный порядок в комнате, что так резко контрастировал к хаосу внутри него, и зацепился за полку стеллажа, с которой ему на фотографии, несмотря на легкий полумрак в помещении, ярко улыбался Аллен. Тоун нервно выдохнул, проводя ладонями по своему лицу, и отпустил обреченный стон — как он мог так поздно заметить, что мальчишка прибрал к рукам все рычаги его спокойствия и управления вечно желающей вырваться наружу бури эмоций?  
  
      Эобард держал все под контролем — раньше. Пока в его жизнь не ворвался Барри, снеся по пути все жизненные опоры мужчины.  
  
      Это было неправильно. Это Барри должен был быть тем, кто страдал из-за разлуки и одиночества, тем, кто истощался длительным отсутствием своей пары. На деле же Эобард оказался нуждающимся в нем.  
  
      Деревянный ободок треснул вместе с разбившимся на мелкие кусочки стеклом фоторамки в секунду встречи с бетонной стеной.  
  
      Эобард едва ли сдержал рвущийся наружу гортанный крик, до боли стягивая пальцами свои волосы. Насколько же было проще, если бы Бартоломью Аллен никогда не появлялся на его пути. Тоун зажмурил глаза, прикусывая свою щеку до крови — физическая боль действовала отрезвляюще, но она не могла сравниться с тем, как резко сжались его легкие и где-то внутри, под ними, мучительно медленно пронеслась болезненная волна. Несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов сделали свое дело, растворяя пытку в его теле, но все равно оставляя неприятное покалывание в мышцах.  
  
      Мужчина замедленно открыл глаза, сглатывая металлический вкус во рту, и опять провел пальцами по лицу, пытаясь стереть с них мучительную тень. Это была первая агрессивная, выворачивающая его наружу вспышка за последние несколько месяцев. Первый раз за столь длительное время, когда он внезапно испытал страх потерять контроль над собой и вновь кинуться уничтожать окружающий, столь несправедливый к нему мир.  
  
      Возможно, Кейтлин была права и ему стоило побольше отдыхать. Эобард закинул руки за голову, еще раз прислушиваясь к своим чувствам — да, эмоциональный вихрь оставлял его наедине с собой. Наваждение спало и перед глазами больше не плясали разноцветные огни, лишь прибавляя раздражения в его кровь. Мужчина посмотрел впереди себя, нетвердо делая шаги вперед и опускаясь на колени перед разбитой фоторамкой, после аккуратно вынимая из-под острых осколков цветную фотографию. Барри все так же счастливо улыбался Эобарду, только в этот раз не вызывая никакого желания у мужчины отыскать этого паршивца и разодрать его и всю его жизнь на мелкие кусочки. Даже если Барри был его якорем…  
  
      Эобард сжал губы, отведя взгляд от фото. Он просто устал.  
  
      Оставив фотографию на столе, Эобард убрал осколки и выключил настольную лампу, в потемках уходя в спальню. Простыни встретили его враждебным холодом и пустотой, и Тоун с первыми соприкасаниями своей кожи с кроватью безудержно задрожал, тут же кутаясь в одеяло. Не стоило надеяться, что это его спасет.  
  
      Звенящая тишина давила на уши, а в несомкнутых глазах уже различались ночные тени и тона. Даже после выплеснутого наружу эмоционального порыва, Эобард не чувствовал расслабленности. Шла вторая сотня минут, или секунд. Мужчина не мог сказать, сколько времени уже прошло, как он лег в кровать, бездумно рассматривая темный потолок спальни.  
  
      В конце концов, он шумно, обреченно выдохнул, поднимаясь на локте.  
  
      С быстрым дыханием, покрывшимся мурашками и стальным напряжением телом Эобард слепо пошарил рукой возле кровати, лишь чтобы подхватить специально оставленную там футболку, и прижал её к себе, вдыхая далекий, но все еще узнаваемый запах Барри. Каждую ночь он уверял себя, что больше не будет это делать, и каждую ночь это повторялось, ведь по непонятной причине ему становилось теплее от одного ощущения гладкой ткани одежды Барри и его едва уловимого запаха. Он чувствовал расползающееся по телу спокойствие.  
  
      Эобард прикрыл глаза, сильнее сжав в руках футболку — столь глупо, столь самонадеянно и зависимо от какого-то мальчишки, но мужчина просто не мог удержаться. Вероятность того, что он зависел от Барри, только повышалась от всего этого, но Эобард не мог заставить себя думать об этом в этот момент. Сознание, почувствовав долгожданное освобождение от напряженности, окуналось в сон, оставляя при Эобарде последнюю связную мысль: Барри должен был приехать через пять дней.  
  


***

  
  
      Циско с безопасного расстояния наблюдал за доктором Уэллсом, раз от разу открывая взгляд от манящих к себе перчаток. Перчаток Вайба — Циско не мог перестать улыбаться с этих мыслей, всю прошедшую неделю пытаясь уделять все внимание своему детищу, но поведение босса в последнее время начало привлекать больше внимания.  
  
      Возможно Циско раньше не замечал этого. Но теперь, видя затуманенный, рассеянный взор, напряженную складочку между бровей и при этом теплую улыбку на лице доктора Уэллса, когда тот рассматривал фотографии их команды на стене, Циско чувствовал невольные, опасливые мурашки по своей коже. Это было необычно, в некотором роде подозрительно и…. Нет, он однозначно не видел такого Харрисона, когда Барри был рядом с ними.  
  
      В первые дни после отъезда Барри Циско не сильно уделял этому внимание, скидывая все на возможное торжество Эобарда из-за того, что в ближайшее время он был единственным Флэшем в городе. Когда же это все стало сопровождаться плохо скрытой тенью на лице мужчины только от одного упоминания Барри, или странной мечтательной улыбкой после звонков Аллена… Что ж, это заинтересовало Циско.  
  
      Эобард не был тем человеком, который показывал свою привязанность к людям. Черт возьми, да было вообще непонятно, показывал он свои настоящие чувства к человеку или же это было еще одно, хорошо продуманное представление.  
  
      Даже по отношению к Барри не было публичных проявлений нежности, любви, заботы. Были язвительные и двусмысленные комментарии, неоднозначные издевки и выставление напоказ комичной, может совсем немного любовной игры. Но не это.  
  
      Поверить в то, что доктор Уэллс тосковал по Барри было сложно. В особенности, когда Кейтлин ненавязчиво напоминала мужчине, что Барри должен был вернуться уже через пару дней, и в ответ получала жесткое, иногда сопровождаемое иронично вскинутой бровью: «Меня это мало волнует, мисс Сноу. Хотя, должен согласиться — этот город становится скучным без созданных Барри проблем».  
  
      И все же… Факты свидетельствовали о другом.  
  
      Главным фактом в своей детективной работе Циско считал важную и, пожалуй, единственную незамаскированную деталь в докторе Уэллсе. Запах.  
  
      Уже который день подряд Циско замечал исходящий от Харрисона запах, который был присущ Барри. То ли все дело было в шампуне, то ли в каком-то парфюме — это было неважно. Главной деталью было то, что доктор Уэллс как будто пропитался этим запахом, Циско даже был готов поспорить, что несколько раз замечал, как мужчина натягивал сильнее одетый на себе свитер, с удовлетворенным выражением лица утыкаясь носом в шерстяную поверхность. Конечно же, он не видел Циско и не то что бы тот шпионил…  
  
      — Тебе что-то нужно, Циско? — парень застыл на месте, после того, как в третий раз прошел за спиной доктора Уэллса, пытаясь незаметно уловить запах последнего. Чего не сделаешь ради расследования.  
  
      Холодные, прищуренные глаза акульим захватом вцепились в Циско, вызывая у того нервную улыбку и неловкие пятна краски на лице. Он быстро замотал головой, вдыхая на полную грудь.  
  
      — Нет. Нет, абсолютно ничего, все просто чудесно, — чувствуя себя испорченным болванчиком, Циско бросил быстрый взгляд на мелькнувшую за дверями медотсека Кейтлин. Недоверчивый взгляд доктора Уэллса вызывал тягучее желание в ту же секунду испариться, исчезнуть из этой комнаты, но Циско только сжал в замок свои пальцы, кивая в сторону. — Я просто… пойду… Туда, ну, куда шел.  
  
      Доктор Уэллс вопросительно вскинул бровь, когда после сказанного Циско все также стоял на месте, и для Рамона это послужило нужным спусковым крючком, после которого он, напоследок бегло осмотрев босса, быстрым шагом направился к Кейтлин, все еще чувствуя спиной пристальный взгляд доктора Уэллса.  
  
      Но он достиг своей цели.  
  
      — От него снова пахнет, как от Барри, — слыша тихий взволнованный шепот возле себя, Кейтлин оборачивается к Циско, отвечая ему вопросительным взглядом, и парень хмурится, прищуренным взглядом смотря на доктора Уэллса. — Я проверял, последнее несколько дней от него сто процентов пахнет как от Барри.  
  
      Кейтлин невольно подтягивается на своем месте, убирая пробирки вглубь стола, и осторожно смотрит в сторону окунувшегося в работу Харрисона. Циско посвящал Сноу во все полученные данные своего «расследования», в связи с чем девушка видела свою картину происходящего. Кончики её губ приподнялись в улыбке.  
  
      — Он скучает по нему, — переведя взгляд на Циско бросила Кейтлин и наткнулась на его напряженно сведенные брови и недовольно поджатые губы. Конечно она прекрасно понимала, что причиной всего этого «расследования» было странное поведение доктора Уэллса, и оно в некоторых моментах доводило до беспокойства не только Циско, но… Что взять с влюбленного человека? Девушка выдохнула: — Циско, дай ему поблажку — Барри вернется в течение пары дней. А пока — оставь его в покое.  
  
      — Ну знаешь, иногда он ведет себя о-о-очень странно, — Циско кивнул в сторону Харрисона и Кейтлин вновь отвела взор к Уэллсу, натыкаясь на знакомую сцену: мужчина зарылся носом в текстуру своего свитера (и Кейтлин могла поклясться, что она дарила Барри что-то похожее), после чего он с закрытыми глазами вдохнул истощаемый вещью запах, заметно расслабляя свой стан. Циско коротко цыкнул рядом с Кейтлин, поежившись. — Стремно.  
  
      — Ладно, иногда, — неуверенно протянула девушка, обхватывая руками свои плечи, но тут же вновь улыбнулась, склоняя голову в сторону Циско. — Но ты должен признать — это довольно мило.  
  
      Рамон коротко выдохнул, отвечая Кейтлин обреченным взглядом.  
  
      — Ладно, хорошо. Возможно, — он вытянул перед собой палец, наведя его на встрепенувшуюся Кейтлин, и повторил: — возможно.  
  
      Кейтлин улыбчиво хмыкнула, однозначно зная, что не было никакого «возможно». Каждый из них был влюблен хоть раз в своей жизни, или продолжал любить, и подобное поведение было… Знакомым. Хоть и казалось глупым со стороны. Но это была одна из неотъемлемых сторон любви — под её влиянием терять контроль над своими чувствами, действиями, даже на самом деле не замечая этого.  
  
      Даже после все отрицая и пытаясь скрыться за неприступной холодной стеной.  
  
      Кейтлин тихо выдохнула, еле заметно сдвигая брови и опуская голову вниз, и провела ладонью по безымянному пальцу правой руки, прежде чем сильнее нахмурится, в этот раз в непонимании, и повернуться к все так же стоящему рядом Циско. Тот выглядывал из-за перегородки, продолжая наглую слежку за Уэллсом.  
  
      — Кстати, откуда ты знаешь, как пахнет Барри? — Рамон застыл на месте, только переведя глаза на Кейтлин, и простодушно вскинул брови, вызывая сомнительный взгляд у Кейтлин. — Циско?  
  
      — Кейтлин? — бросил в ответ парень, стягивая губы в одну линию. Кейтлин продолжала ожидающе смотреть на Циско, Циско продолжал осматривать окружающее девушку пространство, пытаясь не встречаться взглядом со Сноу. Лишь после требовательного покашливания подруги, Рамон перевел на нее взволнованный, несерьезный взгляд, расплываясь в ребяческой улыбке. — Ну, мы же друзья.  
  
      — Циско.  
  


***

  
  
      Сегодня должен был вернуться Барри. Это напоминание пульсировала в мозгу Эобарда, перерастая в малоприятную головную боль, но мужчина не мог себя перестать поднимать это в своих мыслях.  
  
      Вот он, волком наматывает круги по их квартире, не находит себе места из-за плескающегося внутри волнения и безграничной энергии. Потому что Барри возвращался.  
  
      Почему-то так некстати в голову лезло сравнение себя с верным псом, ожидающего своего хозяина, и Эобард с тихим скрежетом зубов усиленно растирал свои виски, пытаясь прогнать назойливые мысли. В конце концов, он вызвал лишь раздражение кожи и новую порцию болезненных ощущений.  
  
      Без десяти три на электронных часах. Барри вот-вот должен придти. Если не опоздает. Эобард зарывается пальцами в свои волосы, перед этим раздраженно откинув очки на диван, и пытается успокоить стремящуюся разлететься по коже возбужденную вибрацию. Привычный вдох-выдох не имеет никакого результата.  
  
      Мужчина стремительным шагом отходит к рабочему столу, падает на стул и нервно барабанит пальцами по деревянной поверхности, неспокойно покусывая свою нижнюю губу. Глухой стук быстро приедается, вызывает ненужную сейчас злость, и Эобард порывисто сцепляет пальцы в замок, разминая до хруста каждый сустав.  
  
      Он бросает взгляд на часы — без двух три — и зажмуривает глаза, прижимая сжатые в кулак пальцы к своим губам.  
  
      И вот…  
  
      Дверной замок громко щелкает в сжигающей нейроны мозга тишине. Эобард медленно выдыхает и выжидает — вот с плавным шорохом скользят двери по полу, открываясь вовнутрь на смазанных петлях, глухой топот ботинков следует за шуршанием осеннего пальто и лишь в конце, в самом конце всего этого Эобард с проскользнувшей по его коже дрожью слышит:  
  
      — Я дома, — голос Барри высокими нотами разлетается по просторным помещениям, разливая по коже мужчины столь долгожданное тепло.  
  
      Напряжение незаметно покидает его мышцы, оставляя по себе неприятный осадок в виде истощения, и только сейчас Эобард чувствует, насколько же сильно утомила его прошедшая неделя. Перед глазами пляшет серая дымка, будто подталкивая окунуться в тиски сна, но Эобард лишь мотает головой и потягивается на рабочем месте, сгоняя накатившую расслабленность. Насколько бы не были приятными эти ощущения, вся эта реакция на возвращение Барри раздражала Эобарда намного сильнее, вызывая плохо контролируемую злость. На кого именно — на Барри или на себя — все еще было под вопросом.  
  
      В быстром порыве мужчина подтягивает к себе какие-то бумаги, даже не разбирая что это, и пытается сосредоточиться на первых строчках, втянуться в их изучение, а не в прислушивание к резким шорохам в коридоре. Он не хочет думать, что это слишком глупо и несерьезно, строить вид, что его не волнует приезд Барри; больше его волнует то, как может повлиять на его отношения с Барри открытие такого необычного факта — он нуждается в мальчишке, нуждается в его присутствии, нуждается в нем, как в якоре. Мог бы Барри это использовать в своих целях, против него?  
  
      Чувствуя проскользнувшую в руках дрожь, Эобард однозначно решил, что не хочет проверять.  
  
      Уже в дверном проеме, намного ближе, раздался ожидаемый шорох, и Тоун на всех силах сдержал в себе желание обернуться, посмотреть на прислонившегося к дверному выступу Барри. По звукам, тот хмыкнул, замялся на месте, наблюдая за мужчиной со стороны, и Эобард нахмурил брови, шумно сглатывая — соблазн был слишком велик.  
  
      — С возвращением, Барри, — проносится звенящий теплой насмешкой и в то же время досадой голос Барри, и Эобард ерзает на месте, тем не менее, не отводя взгляда от листков. Он не разбирал ни одной буквы в ровно напечатанных строчках, но на форменном упрямстве продолжал сверлить документы взглядом. Последовали следующие, более поднесенные реплики. — Я очень рад видеть тебя, Барри. Ты не опоздал ни на секунду, Барри.  
  
      Эобард позабавлено хмыкнул на последнее, слегка приподнимая брови. Он чувствовал своей кожей победную улыбку и потеплевший взгляд Барри, в особенности когда парень на тон тише продолжил:  
  
       — Я скучал по тебе, Барри.  
  
      Резко обернувшись на прозвучавшие слова, Тоун задержал дыхание. Мало верилось, что они не виделись всего лишь неделю. На Барри была его излюбленная клетчатая рубашка, потрепанные временем джинсы, но вместе с полной расслабленностью, которой сквозило его тело, он вызывал где-то внутри Эобарда домашний уют. Тепло. Эобард повел взгляд выше, задерживаясь на лице Аллена, и отмечая каждую складку кожи, образовавшуюся под его глазами от донельзя широкой, счастливой улыбки. В зеленых глазах парня плескались солнечные искры, и Эобард чувствовал, как каждая клетка его тела начинает согреваться от встречи их взглядов, избавляя мужчину от приевшейся за последнюю неделю морозной дрожи.  
  
      — Раздражаешь, — коротко бросил Эобард, все же не отведя взгляда от парня, и его губы задрожали, стремясь растянуться в улыбке, когда Барри с обреченным выдохом закатил глаза, отталкиваясь от дверного косяка.  
  
      Его походка была ленивой, донельзя расслабленной, но стремительной, в меру играющего в крови Спидфорса, и, Боже, Эобард и не подозревал как сильно скучал по этому.  
  
      По игре света на украшенном улыбкой лице, по светлой, чистой коже его подтянутого тела, по растрепанным как после сна волосам, по его изящным, мягким пальцам…  
  
      Эобард напрягся под первым касанием этих пальцев к своим плечам, и когда теплое дыхание Барри опалило его шею, он не удержал ни мелкой дрожи, ни рваного выдоха. Барри провел кончиком носа по его скуле, ненавязчиво потершись об его щеку, и только после этого соскользнул своими руками с плеч Эобарда, обхватывая его поперек груди. Исходящее от Аллена тепло теперь чувствовалось намного сильнее, вызывая первые волны эйфории.  
  
      — Я тоже по тебе очень скучал, Эобард.  
  
      Мужчина прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула и усиливая контакт своего тела с Барри. Он не мог признать этого. Хотя, Аллену видимо и не нужно было его признание. Эобард опустил руку вниз, накрывая своей ладонью ладонь Барри, что застыла на его груди, и наконец-то расслабленно выдохнул. Это все было неважно.  
  
      Барри был рядом..


End file.
